Kagome's choice, Which one?:THE OUTCOME!
by ezra-oztam
Summary: well this the outcome of my contest, wich pairing, SesshoumaruxKagome, or InuyashaxKagome. and well, Kagome needs to make that choice right now, too. what is the outcome?


An: well this is the outcome of the contest I held, and wich pairing it is I think you can guess, so well it really is based on the contest I made, and well I am happy with outcome! So want to find out which pairing won, although you may know it already? Read on then! And comment or review please! Here it is, Kagome's choice, Which one?: The outcome. Please enjoy!

Kagome's choice, Which one?: the outcome.

Kagome was sitting outside on a boulder near a river, with the rain pouring above her, battling with herself for a decision she has the make, and this was the most difficult decision she had ever to take. She just really couldn't get the answer on her own for this dilemma. And this dilemma really isn't a easy one, or is it easy to choose who you want to be with? Kagome sighed.'I am love two guys, but who do I really love, with which one do I want to be with? Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha is a two-timer, but with Sesshoumaru I probably don't even got a chance with, I mean he hates humans! And better yet he hates me more, because of that I helped Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. Although he has been kind as of late, he even saved me a couple of times, and had been civil, and a bit sweet on some occasions when inuyasha would run off to Kikyo, hmm….. but with Inuyasha I may have a real chance, although that would be, because of most of all I am the reincarnation of his dead lover, and sees only her, when he look at me'. She thought with sadness, and exhaled another sigh, stood up, and turned to the sky.'' Give me a damn sign, with who I should be with!''. She screamed to the skies, as if asking God, if he could help with her problem. And then began walking.' I only need one sign, maybe if I look around I will see one, that can lead to one of them'. She thought, as she walked further.

Eventually she came into a meadow, the field was totally covered with Sakura petals, and in the middle of it all stood a giant Sakura tree, in it's full bloom. Kagome stared in wonder and maze, the tree was so beautiful! It looked like it glowed. 'hmm, Sakura blossoms, I love them! But I should look further and think harder, I need to make this decision tonight!'. She thought, ignorant to what the Sakura meant. And walked further. Behind the Sakura tree stood a mysterious figure, watching her, and getting annoyed by her ignorance. The figure then followed our favorite Priestess. Kagome not getting the hint of the Sakura blossoms, walking further, still battling with herself on who she should choose, while it was still pouring rain. And then she came into a clearing, where a lake was, the moment Kagome saw the lake, the rain stopped, and the sky began to clear, to reveal a beautiful crescent moon, which was reflected by the lake. And Kagome saw it, but still didn't get the hint. And the figure in the shadows was now becoming really irritated, Come on, how dense and ignorant can she be? Kagome sighed, disappointed she still hadn't made a choice, and that was something she didn't take well.'' UCH! COME ON! I ONLY ASK FOR ONE DAMN SIGN! FURTHER NOTHING!''. She shouted again to the sky, then turned to leave, so she could go back to her group, but when she turned around, she was met with a very muscular chest. Kagome was surprised and didn't knew what to do, and was panicking on the inside, her panicking stopped when she heard his voice.'' How dense and ignorant can you be, Little Priestess, does the signs not tell you who you should choose? Otherwise God must have done something wrong, that you don't see this Sesshoumaru is the one you should choose''. He said, as he embraced her tightly, not letting her escape, not that she would. Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, not believing that this was Really Sesshoumaru.'' Uhm Sesshoumaru, you don't have to pretend I know you dislike Humans, and that you hate me, so don't worry''. She said to him, looking down, thinking maybe he saw her as a friend now, and didn't want to see her with Inuyasha, because maybe he thought that he would hurt her. But that wasn't apparently the case. Because he lifted her chin up with his index finger and dumb, and said straight to her in the eye.'' This Sesshoumaru has indeed a dislike for most humans, but _my_ little Priestess, you are wrong with assuming that I have any hatred towards you, what I feel for you I think is what you humans call…''. He tried to come up with the word, and when he remembered the word, he bent down with his lips to her ear, and whispered softly.'' I think that you humans call this feeling, _Love_''. Kagome gasped, still not believing this.'' And my little Kagome, I would like to have you as my mate, I have been trying to give signs of it, but apparently that were not good enough signs. Kagome become my mate, I shall protect you, adore you, caress you, love you, better then that half demon, I will not let you go, and I will not tire of you, or disgrace you with such a foul act as Inuyasha did, this I promise you, Kagome, so do you say yes?''. Sesshoumaru asked her, and Kagme felt tears streaming down her face and nodded, with a silent 'yes'. She buried her face in his chest, as he held her closer. They stayed like that for moments, and then withdrew, only share a kiss with each other. Getting the night through together. and before Kagome fell asleep in the arms of her lover, she had one thought.

' stupid little me, I should have known Sesshoumaru was always the one for me, and those signs, crescent moon and Sakura blossoms, seriously? How dense and ignorant can I be?' she thought with a chuckle.' Apparently very much'.

The End.

An: well this was it, so what you think, I tried to think the whole week for a nice one shot, and then this came to me, based actually on the picture I made. Kagome's Choice, Which one? Well that's now answered, I couldn't believe how many had Chosen SesshoumaruxKagome, but I am happy with the outcome! Seriously I got no inspiration with InuyashaxKagome. So happy me! Everyone also dislike or even hate Inuyasha like I do! I am just happy with all of this, I could use this sometimes, and thank you for voting, and for reading, please comment or review! And oh yeah I don't own inuyasha guys, that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi, She is Awesome!

Love,

Ezra-oztam.


End file.
